Ombretta Umbra
Ombretta Umbra is the daughter of Gureeda from Speedy in Oz by Ruth Plumly Thompson. Info Name: Ombretta Umbra Age: 14 Parent's Story: Speedy in Oz Alignment: Royal Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great scholar. My "Magic" Touch: I am a strong reader. Storybook Romance Status: TBA. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I talk with a lisp, which a lot of kids make fun of. Plus I'm always distracted by books... Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I always love a good story! Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Honestly, I find dancing kinda boring. Best Friend Forever After: Wyatt Schnell. He always knows how to have a good time. Character Appearance Ombretta is of average height, with pale skin, short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She wears a blue and red striped shirt and matching shorts. She looks similar to Wyatt Schnell, except she wears glasses. Personality Ombretta is a studious, geeky girl who loves books. She always has her nose in a book, and she reads a few books every day. She is easily distracted by books, and when she reads, she gets lost in her own little world. She also talks with a lisp and is sometimes teased for it. Biography Hello! I'm Ombretta Umbra. I'll tell you about my mother Gureeda (aka Reeda). She was the princess of Umbrella Island, located in the Nonestic Ocean. When Speedy came to the island, Reeda befriended him. The two (along with the dinosaur skeleton Terrybubble) went on an adventure and outwitted the king's evil councilor Kachewka. Eventually, Speedy decided to go home, while Terrybubble stayed with Reeda. My mom misses Speedy - you could tell she was in love with him. But as she got older, she got over it and married someone else. I am an only child, so I have just me and my mom and dad with me. My grandfather, King Sizzeroo, passed away when I was seven, so now my mom is Queen Gureeda. She managed to reunite with Speedy thanks to modern communication. She's happy he found someone else to love - and he has kids of his own. I'm obsessed with books. I'm always reading books, and I have a fun time entertaining myself with new books. I read so much that I get distracted with them and pay no attention to real life. It's the reason why my grades aren't that good. But honestly, I'd rather be reading than living real life. The world of fiction is so vast and ever-expanding, while reality can be pretty boring. I'm very good friends with Speedy's son Wyatt. He's really kind, and he loves reading books. He especally likes books about dinosaurs - I have plenty of those. I'm interested in dinosaurs as well, and I have Terrybubble to thank for telling me all about the time of the dinosaurs. (I wonder how he felt about that asteroid that made the dinosaurs go extinct...) I often hang out with Wyatt's friends Tomtom and Perry. The other boys don't mind having me keep them company - they enjoy my presence. One thing I have to deal with is my lisp. I've had a lisp since I could talk, and it's very apparent when I talk. I prefer not reading out loud because of it - I'd rather read quietly. Some kids make fun of my lisp. Lucky for me, Wyatt, Perry, and Tomtom don't make fun of it and are very understanding. It's good to have friends who accept you for who you are, since you know that they've got your back. Bye! Trivia *Ombretta's name and surname refer to Umbrella Island. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Anndi McAfee. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Work in progress